Slytherin Princess
by SiLeNcE iS a ScArY sOuNd
Summary: Ami has recieved a letter off Hogwarts, but her mther wont let her go. Ami's life seems to crumble as she finds romance, lies and how her father was murdered.
1. Chapter 1

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" shouted Ami; it wasn't the _first_ time she shouted at her mum that day. In fact, it was only this morning that she told her mum to 'get lost'

Ami had received a letter in the morning; it was off 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.' Ami, to her surprise had become a witch. She was really pleased to hear that, she ran down stairs and told her mother.

"Mum! Look, a letter...it, it says _I_ got into Hogwarts, the wizard school! Mum I can't believe it!"

"_You're_ not going" Her mother sighed

"Why? Why can't I go?"

"I won't let you," her mum began

"But, I'll do well, I promise, I really real…"

"I won't let you! You're father got killed in that school!" Ami paused for a slight second; Ami froze as if she didn't know her dad went to Hogwarts

"But mum! Goyle goes there, he can look after me, i mean... he's not one of the brightest kids there, b...but he should be in his 3rd year, and besides, you went there." Then again, a pause from her mum, as if she didn't know her daughter found out she was a witch.

"I know, but I can't risk your life for you to go to some _idiotic_ school, with odious teachers and preposterous students!" Ami's mum went bright red, it didn't really match her bleached blonde hair and blue eyes, Ami had never seen her mother like this before. Ami was starting to turn red too.

"So am I preposterous now?" Ami's face went a little bit redder

"No, you aren't"

"But you said the students are pre…"

"I KNOW I DID! ANY WAY, MY MIND WON'T CHANGE I WILL NOT LET YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" There was a slight murmur form Ami, a swear word under her breath

"DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE INFRONT OF ME!"

"I just did"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW! RIGHT NOW"

"I WILL AND I CAN PACK UP TOO! YOU'RE THE WORST MUM EVER!" Ami shouted, marching out of the living room, her eyes full of tears, dying to flow down her pale white face.

The sun died down, Ami had packed her whole room into her trunk. She took another glance at the letter, and again, and again, reading the same words over and over again. It was hard for her to concentrate, her mother's words from the quarrel echoed in her mind. Ami had used a whole box of tissues with the amount of crying, and now moving on to the sleeve of her pink and black jumper. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away" she mumbled her voice was so sore it just sounded like a faint crackle and a dark, deep whisper.

"I've brought you some dinner" It was her mum. Her face pale white again. She walked through the door, dressed in pink pyjamas. Her eyes gleamed at Ami. Her mother was holding a wand.

"You didn't tell me you where a witch"

"I was only trying to prevent you from getting hurt"

"But you still could have told me, I wouldn't have been hurt or offended."

"Here is some soup; I just made it for you." Her mum handed her the bowl, trying to avoid the subject

"Don't change the subject!"

"But…"

"You don't believe I can be a good witch, you don't believe in me!"

"I do, it's just…"

"What ever, just...just, Get lost!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Goyle,_

_I got a letter saying i got into Hogwarts and i'm not allowed to go because my mother said so. If you can, write back (if you can write) and tell me what year you're in and how I can get to Hogwarts._

_Your cousin Ami x_

Ami studdied the letter she wrote, then looked at her watch, it was 1:56am. Ami sat in her 'hideout'. It was an abandoned house across the street. It was dark inside, with old chairs, tables, candles and portraits. Ami headed up stairs in the house, there was a noise. She ran toward the main bedroom, there, stood a tawny black owl.

"Hello there," Ami said, walking slowly towards the owl, as if it was a lost kitten. "You don't look as if you have an owner, and.." she pulled out the piece of paper that was wedged in the front left pocket of her jeans. "It says i need an owl anyway, so, you can stay with me" Ami let the owl crawl up to her shoulder, then headed out the old house.

It was dark outside, a few bats were flying aroubd in the sky. Just as Ami was thinking of names for her owl, a question poped into her head.

'Why did my mum raise me as a non-wizard?' The word echoed around her head. She was coming close to her house when an old woman called her name. Ami turned around shocked to see that it was a stranger. Ami headed over to the bench where the woman was sitting.

"Come ere'," croaked the woman. Ami started to walk quicker, "Do ya know what time the night bus comes?"

"The what?" Ami was confused, buses didn't run at 2:00 in the morning.

"You're a witch ain't ya'?"

"Not exactly, I got into Hogwarts, but my mum won't let me go, and i've been raised as a non-wizard person, so I don't really seem the point in me going now" Ami sighed

"So you're a Muggle Born then?"

"A mug what?" Ami blinked

"A muggle born is a person who isn't born from a witch, or doesn't ave' magical parents"

"My mum and my d..dad are magical"

"Won't your dad let you go to Hogwarts?"

Ami paused, she sat on the bench.

"My father got murdered"

"Oh well thats sad to ear' im sorry love"

"It's ok"

"Do ya' ave' a relation in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my cousin Goyle"

"And he as'magical parents?"

"Yes" Ami nodded

"Well, by law, your alou' to live wiv' them, 'cause they are magical"

"So I can live with them? And go to Ho..."

BANG! A purple triple decker bus landed infront of them. A tall man in purple uniform popped out of the bus, he had a piece of card in his hand and read from it.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and i will be your conductor for this evening"

Ami turned towards the old woman.

"Give this piece o' parchment to ya' mother, and take care of ya' self." said the old woman stirnly

"Ok, what should I do about school though?"

"Are you two gonna' get on the bus or no'?" Interupted Stan

"I will ge' on in a minute, let me sor' this girl out first"

"My name is Ami"

"Ok Ami, just give the note to ya' mother, trust me when i say, you will be goin' to Hogwarts"

"Thankyou, i hope to see you again"

"Yeah yeah, me too, come on!..." Stan Ordered

"Oi! Stan wa' i' taken' you so long man?" yelled a jamacan voice from the inside of the bus

"Jus' sortin' out this woman! Tell Ernie to hold on!" Stan shouted as he picked up the woman's luggage


End file.
